Man and Wolf
by Rubiuslynx
Summary: About to be beaten to death,Harry is saved and brought to a desolate area ,by a mysterious savior .Can he learn to cope with his newer instincts ,and escape the prejudice of the Wizarding World?What is with the attraction to a certain silver hired aristocrat?
1. Prologue :The Attack

**Prologue :The Attack**

was all he was what told him he was still living with the filth who neglect and abuse him ,who whipped and punish him for things out of his control.

Harry James Potter cringed away from his uncle ,who was now turning a lovely shade of was the coloring that gave away his uncle's turbulent seemed that he was stuck firmly on wrath.

"I didn't mean to ,uncle!I swear,"he stammered ,vaguely aware of his oncoming whipping.

His uncle seemed to swell in rage. "Didn't mean to !"his uncle yelled. "I'll show you ,freak!"

His uncle rushed at him ,the lard around his tubby body not hindering his speed in the rained kicks and punches down on his unguarded and frail body .Harry merely curled up into a small ball ,arms automatically coming up to protect his face .

"Dad !Why didn't you tell me that you were punishing the freak ?"A little whale ,excuse me ,his cousin Dudley Dursley waddled down the stairs ,Petunia Dursley following after her Duddums .Vernon huffed ,taking a small break from beating up the freak ,giving his son silent permission to beat up the freak .

Dudley took his father up on his silent invitation ,kicking and taunting Harry as he did so .

"Freak!You can't even do the dishes correctly !Maybe that was the reason even your freakish godfather didn't want to take you in !"Harry felt each of these words like a physical blow to the heart .Every word was hammered into his brain ,stabbing it over and over again .Disappointed voices sounded their concern in his head .

 _'Freak !Savior ?Can't even save himself !Weak !Pathetic coward !'_

Remus' disappointed voice seemed to chastise him ,followed by Sirius' . _'James was never this weak .I'm disappointed in you Prongslet .'_ He screamed silently as he felt his ribs break ,coughing up blood .He knew he was dying .

'I know Freaks don't deserve this ,but please ,somebody ,anybody ,help me !'He screamed in mental anguish as his battered body protested at the beating he was given .

It seemed as if the universe paused on its axis .Everything seemed to freeze .The beating,the disparaging remarks on his heritage and his parents ,the cruel laughter of his cousin .There was a brief space of silence ,as if a bigger presence had somehow heard his desperate plea .

A loud ,terrifying snarl seemed to break the pocket of silence .The heavy weight on his back was thrown off .There was a thin ,reedy scream as the sounds of flesh tearing echoed around the room .Blinding pain bloomed across his cheeks and his scalp as powerful jaws clamped onto the side of his face .A whimper escaped his throat .His throat was torn badly .He couldn't even muster up the energy to scream .His assailant seemed to pause ,before letting go off his head .He landed on the floor with a loud thump .Black spots danced across his vision as a heavy weight seemed to pin him down .He struggled weakly ,soft cries of terror escaping his throat .One of his eyes didn't't seem to be working .Everything looked blurry .

Harry James Potter passed out to the sound of a terrifying roar echoing in his ears .

By the time the authorities arrived at Number 4 Privet Drive ,there was a sizable crowd gathered around the crime scene .There would be mentions on how the poor Dursleys were attacked by a wild animal ,and ,oh ,wasn't it such a shame ?That such great people would die such tragic deaths ?

Their nephew,one Harry James Potter seemed to be completely erased from their memories .


	2. Chapter 1:Missing Saviour

**Hello! I'm back! I present to you Chapter 1! I know it's not much, but please give it a chance .**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter .If I did ,there would be gay pairings** **everywhere and tons of crossovers .Need I say more ?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:Missing Saviour**

"Albus!" Minerva McGonagall ,professor and Deputy Headmistress screeched into Albus Dumbledore's office. "Harry Potter is missing !"

Albus Dumbledore choked on his lemon drop. "What?" he rasped .

"Look!"She shoved a newspaper ,the Daily Prophet ,right under his nose .The headlines screamed ' **BOY-WHO-LIVED MISSING?** 'He read it over ,disbelief and dread mounting in the pit of his stomach .His world seemed to stop on its axis .Everything in his life seemed to fall apart as his brain processed this thought .

'How can this be?'he asked himself ,unaware of the piercing gaze of his Deputy ,unaware of the papers sliding from his numb fingers .He turned towards his many silver gadgets ,swirling and tinkling and clicking ,as if nothing of great importance was happening .

He sprang up from his seat ,frantically searching for that one gadget that kept track of Harry's health .McGonagall watched him with a bemused gaze as the old man rummaged through his trinkets ,tossing the irrelevant ones aside ,not caring if they broke .He finally found it .He carried the tiny silver gadget out reverently ,noticing the small chinks in it.

"He's still alive ,"he whispered ,tears coming to his eyes at the thought of the boy he considered his grandson still alive . "He's still alive ,"he repeated ,needing to know that this was not an elaborate trick played by Fate .Silence punctuated his words as McGonagall's eyes were riveted on the tiny silver trinket .

"What do these chinks mean?" she whispered ,unwilling to break the silence blanketing the cluttered office .The atmosphere turned solemn as Dumbledore regarded her with sad eyes ,the twinkle in his eyes fading rapidly .

"He's hurt .Badly ,"he declared gravely .

* * *

Severus Snape sat in front of his fireplace ,nursing a glass of Firewhisky .Shadows played on his face ,highlighting his high cheekbones ,his thin mouth ,the wrinkles due to spying for the Light .He looked like he had aged a good 10 years .

' _I have failed you ,Lily ,_ 'he brooded . ' _I couldn't even take care of your son .Now he's missing .Maybe he's dead ,_ 'he thought morbidly to himself .How could he have missed the glaringly obvious signs of abuse on Potter ?He had trained himself to take in everything ,to never miss a detail .So how?

' _Oh ,yeah ,_ 'he thought darkly to himself . ' _I couldn't look past the fact that he was James Potter's son ._ 'Hatred clouded his vision whenever he caught sight of the Potter brat,flashing him back to memories in which James Potter and his merry band of fools had tormented him relentlessly during his school days .

He regretted ever making that stupid vow .Now ,his failures were tormenting him ,taunting him .Jeering voices sounded in his mind ,his beloved Lily's disappointed voice the loudest in the clamour of his brain .

' _Failure .Disappointment .Couldn't even take care of a boy ,Snivellus ?That's to be expected .Nothing but a great greasy git .I'm so disappointed in you ,Severus ._ '

He got up and hurled his glass at the stone wall .He savoured the sound that the glass made as it shattered ,raining down to the floor in crystalline shards ,just like his shrivelled,black heart .He cradled his head between slender fingers ,lamenting the loss of another bright soul .

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix sat at the table of Grimmauld Palace ,uncharacteristically solemn .They were wondering about the reason Albus gathered them for .

"My dear friends ,thank you for indulging an old man's wish ,"Albus said ,his famous twinkle suspiciously absent .

"Albus ,please tell me that you have brought news about Harry?Have you found him ?"Molly Weasley cried ,near hysterics as fat tears ran down her ruddy cheeks .Her husband pulled her closer to his side ,face grim and closed off .Snape skulked near the entrance ,wanting to hear the news ,yet refusing to be a part of those bumbling fools .

"Indeed I have ,Molly ."Everyone fell silent ,before noises erupted like a great wave ,shouts ,demands and pleas jumbling together to create a cacophonous raised his wand and shot out a bright red spark ,making a loud _bang ._ Everyone fell silent once again,waiting on the news about their child Saviour .

"Harry is still alive ."Relieved chatter broke out among the members .Snape's tense shoulders seemed to slump in relief ,not noticed by anyone except Dumbledore .He sent the bitter man a smile ,and earned a sardonic sneer in response .

"Where is he ?Where is my godson ?"Sirius Black shouted ,quieting the others as they too paid attention ,wanting to retrieve their Saviour .

"Well…"At seeing the old wizard's hesitation ,his worry skyrocketed .

"Where is he?"he shouted again .Remus put a calming hand on his shoulder . "Sirius ,calm down ,"he advised quietly .Sirius whipped around ,eyes livid ,the infamous Black madness lurking in his gaze .

"My godson,the only living link to James and Lils is missing ,and you're not even worried ?"he roared .Remus growled lowly in the back of his throat ,yes flashing amber .Moony did not like people threatening his decisions .

"Enough ,"Dumbledore stated sternly ,gazing at them in disappointment ."Now ,Harry is still alive ,yes ,but he is still missing and injured ."Pandemonium broke out as the Order tried to regain their scattered thoughts .Sirius collapsed like a marionette whose strings had been cut ,staring blankly at the far wall . ' _My fault .All my fault ._ 'He had taken up a mantra in his head .

Distantly ,he could hear Dumbledore regaining order . "I have tried every tracking spell I know of .There were no results each and every time .We have no choice ,but to wait until Hogwarts reopens ."Protests and complaints filtered through his brain ,but only one thought registered .

' _My fault .All my fault ._ '

* * *

 **And done !Thanks for reading to the end .Next chapter is going to be from Harry's point of view .Leave a review if you wish ,and please don't flame me .Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and make s'mores .**


End file.
